Boogiemen of Alpha Ten
by S.C. Little
Summary: While investigateing an abandoned canester, the crew of the Enterprise comes in contact with a deadly alien life form, which has possessed the Captain.  How will be next?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: This story takes place after Horizon. While investigating an abandoned black stone, the crew is suddenly in the path of an extremely dangerous alien life form, which has possessed the Captain.  
Note to reader: Little here, this fanfic may contain some fowl language, in the purpose of character development. Some violence for the purpose us of the story itself. This is a little Halloween story, from me to you. Please review. 

Boogiemen Of Alpha Ten A Halloween Story By: SCLittleSara Chapter one

It happened in just seconds. Capt. Archer was sitting at his computer in the ready room looking at the scans they got from the black stone, found floating in a canister in space. There were numerous possibilities of where it could have come from, since the region of space they were in was a haven for all sorts of alien life.

Capt. Archer had a head ache ever since they brought that thing aboard.

Suddenly, Capt. Archer's body slumped against his desk almost slamming his face into the monitor. The tiny veins near his temples and the long slender one near his left ear caring down his neck turned black. His delicate hands flexed then clenched tearing the skin on his knuckles causing them to bleed.

His feet now turned down to where the toes of his boots touched the floor. Then a small demonic grow came from his lips. Eyes still closed, he raised his head of the desk to face the monitor.

The black in his veins fade, then he opened his eyes. The once green irises are now black, not the darker shade of green that he once had when he was a child, But black, crow's wing black.

-On the bridge.-

"Come on Travis, tell us." Trip had been on the young Ensign ever since he heard what the pilot knew about Capt. Archer.

"No way! Capt. Archer would kick my ass, if I told anyone. And he'd probably kick yours, if you told the crew."

"Ah come on. I won't tell. And look on the bright side, if the Cap'n ever tried to kick your ass, your young, you can out run'em. Besides, are you gona let an old man beat the crap out of ya?!"

"Trip, Capt. Archer has out ran out benched both of us. And you know that. You were the one that wanted that little contest in the jem a month ago. NO WAY!"

"Travis, come on now, you know you almost beat him and so did I."

From hearing most of this, the bridge crew, if they weren't before, where no intreaged on how it would turn out. And to know what the hell they were talking about.

"He had pneumonia! He was sick. If the Capt. can out do us when he was practically bed ridden, imagine what he could do when he is healthy."

"Why are you so interested in this anyway?" interrupted Lt. Reed.

"We've been best friends for ten years. Would you keep that from your best friend?" Reed considered this for a moment, then the Capt. came out from his ready room. He didn't walk with the posture and confidences that made him him. He slumped. It was strange especially to Reed to see the Capt. this way. It was out of character, alien in away.

"Hay Cap'n, what happened? Ya back go out?" It wasn't a real question, probably because when he said it he was chuckling.

The Capt. turned and starred emotionless at him and simply stated "I am fine, Commander." Then he left.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: This story takes place after Horizon. While investigating an abandoned black stone, the crew is suddenly in the path of an extremely dangerous alien life form, which has possessed the Captain.  
Note to reader: Little here, this fanfic may contain some fowl language, in the purpose of character development. Some violence for the purpose us of the story itself. This is a little Halloween story, from me to you. Please review. 

Boogiemen Of Alpha Ten A Halloween Story By: SCLittleSara Chapter Two

Capt. Archer had learned to correct his posture, well, the thing inside him did. He walked down the corridor almost knocking Hoshi Sato over.

"Excuse me, Sir." She gave him another look and asked "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." he said briskly looking at her dully. Then his expression changed. He looked almost curious.

"Capt." She said swallowing hard. He did not look himself. In fact, his eyes were different. They were black or just dark. She wanted to inspect closer, but she felt a slight hint of fear. What had happened to him, she wondered. "Perhaps you should see Phlox."

He was still staring at her, like he was memorizing her face. Then his eyes went to her's: practically boring into them. He didn't seem angry, in fact, instead of curious, now emotionless. He stepped so close to her he was almost was on top of her. She would have smelled him. He usually smelled of coffee in the mornings and that hot candy cinnamon the rest of the day. He often popped these hard candies after lunch and it stuck. But now he didn't smell of anything. How can a human being not smell of something. Her mind was still speculating until he spoke.

He tilted his head. "Why do you say this?"

"You... you just ah... don't seem like... your self." She backed herself to the wall of the corridor not a foot away from him. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it might leap out of her chest and roll away. She wasn't scared now. No, scared was when Travis told his stupid ghost stories. No, she was terrified.

He didn't speak, just stepped even closer until the toe of his shoes touched her's.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: This story takes place after Horizon. While investigating an abandoned black stone, the crew is suddenly in the path of an extremely dangerous alien life form, which has possessed the Captain.  
Note to reader: Little here, this fanfic may contain some fowl language, in the purpose of character development. Some violence for the purpose us of the story itself. This is a little Halloween story, from me to you. Please review. 

Boogiemen Of Alpha Ten A Halloween Story By: SCLittleSara Chapter Three

"Forgive my assumption Ensign, but you are the one who does not seem well. Your pupils have dilated. Your respiration has been very hectic in the last 7.3 seconds. And your heart rate has increased." Capt. Archer had never been so formal in his use of words. He was a plain spoken man. And then it dawned on her. This wasn't her captain.

She was up against the wall still. She had pressed her hands so flat on the steal it made them feel that they were glued there. She wanted to melt into the wall, become part of it. Anything to try and get away form him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she wanted to scream it. To try and let anyone around to hear that something was aboard the ship. That something has taken the place of the Captain. But it came out in a whisper. Her throat was too dry to scream.

"Do you trust your Captain?" He asked it softly. Then raising his hand he touched the side of her face with his fingertips ever so lightly, while his eyes went back to the creepy curious look again.

His fingers were cool and gentle. It was strange to feel this, partly because the Captain had hardly ever touched her. Also the realization or discovery that the Captain to be such a strong, large man could be gentle as a child. Her eyes briefly closed.

Even though, it seemed that he was hypnotizing her with his touch, she had to open them, in hope that the Captain she knew was doing this. Her eyes opened and he was still touching her, not her Captain, but the alien shadow of the man she use to know. It felt wonderful, but frightening all at the same time, like drowning she thought. What was he doing? Killing me with both pleasure and fright. But then, like a shock, the realization that the Captain never touched her like this brought her back out of her daze.

"Please don't hurt me." she said it. And as soon as she did his eyes went back to the dull emotionless and stepped back.

"I have frightened you." he quoted like he was reading of the side of an old serial box. "I apologize. It was not my intent." Then he walked away down the corridor.

She finally let go of the breath she had been holding it seemed forever. She lifted her small hand to the part of her face where he touched and ran, practically booked it, towards the safety of her quarters.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: While investigating an abandoned black stone, the crew is suddenly in the path of an extremely dangerous alien life form, which has possessed the Captain.  
Note to reader: Little here, this fanfic may contain some fowl language, in the purpose of character development. Some violence for the purpose of the story itself. This is a little Halloween story, from me to you. Please review. 

Boogiemen Of Alpha Ten A Halloween Story By: SCLittleSara Chapter Four

'What has happened? OH GOD, WHAT HAS HAPPENED!' Hoshi's mind was screaming at her. After her door slid shut she still didn't feel safe. 'Was she dreaming?' She ran into her bathroom, like a woman on fire. She turned the shower faucet on cold and glided in. If she was dreaming, it was time to wake up.

Her uniform was sticking to her terribly, so she relieved herself of it. The freezing water felt like needles to her skin, but it made reality real to her again. Though the water was almost unbearable, Hoshi felt better. The water reinforce that Hoshi was now in her own room, in her shower, alone.

'Alright, enough.' It was way too cold now. She turned the water to about 80'degrees. It was hot, but it felt boiling and good. She could think now. 'He isn't the Captain. But I can call Phlox and explain the situation and he and Tpol can do something. Yah, they will know what to do. Hell, Phlox probably had witnessed creatures like this before. His birthday is coming up and he told me he was turning 302.'

Yet, little did she know that the being inside the Captain was far more intellectually advanced and far more superior in mind and body. He knew where she was and what she was thinking at that moment. And this disturbed him. He mustn't let her interfere. The black in his eyes began to bleed into the whites and the black in his veins returned. He ran down the corridor almost knocking three crewmen over, just to get to her door. It would be in a matter of seconds.

'God, this feels good.' She had been wanting to wash her hair with Phlox's new medicated shampoo. It wouldn't make it as dry and tangled. Phlox should go into-'

A strangle tinkle sound came from the room, like someone accessing entrance to her quarters. Then she heard the growl. It reminded her of the grows in that stupid movie Travis introduce to the crew on movie night, Cujo. But this sound was a little different, it had a more screeching tone, but from a deep voice, like inside of a tunnel under water.

She turned off the faucet. She could now here footsteps outside the bathroom door.

Chills creped up her back and arms. The footsteps had stopped, as if whatever outside of that door was waiting for her.

Like a tiger ready to pounce, he waited. But patience was not a quality found in his species. They were called the Qu'tlome, which meant demon or wasp in other languages. They were ancient beings and as dangerous as dynamite near an open flame, with a temper to match a thousand klingons. And the female was taking too long.

'OH GOD, HES OUT THERE!' The cold water drops were freezing her skin and fear was freezing her soul. She was still in the round shower stall, she just didn't have any strength to leave it. Then the door of the bathroom slid open. She heard it slide open and then close. She was facing the faucet, she didn't want to turn around, 'Oh God, please, I can't turn around and see those eyes again.'

She didn't have to turn around or even leave the stall, because he was in the slippery prison before she could bat an eyelash.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: While investigating an abandoned black stone, the crew is suddenly in the path of an extremely dangerous alien life form, which has possessed the Captain.

Note to reader: Little here, this fanfic may contain some fowl language, in the purpose of character development. Some violence for the purpose of the story itself. This is a little Halloween story, from me to you. Please review.

Boogiemen Of Alpha Ten A Halloween Story By: SCLittleSara Chapter Five

She feels him now. His breath is raged and it almost echoes in the shower stall. Then a breeze, maybe a draft, brushes against her back and the next thing she knows is a sharp pain in her scalp and she is brutally shoved against the glass. It wasn't a draft at all, but the shock of his large hand on her hair twisting it in a tight rope, giving him a handle in case she wished to escape. One of the faucet handles is hard against the place over her bellybutton. She knows it will leave a bruise. He twists the rope of hair again just to hear her cry out. She does, but not just because he was causing pain but also for the fear, the reality that he could do anything to her even kill her and no one would know.

The front of her body didn't hurt as much as her back and scalp. The zipper of his uniform was tarring at her flesh and his hand was constant pulling her hair. She was crying now. "Please, please stop. Oh, God. Please help! Help! Someone please-" And then all of a sudden he was ripped from her. The man was literally pulled violently away from her and flew back against the plat glass, shattering it to pieces. She was free now. She grabs the towel laying on the rack near the sink, raps it around her, and rushes out the bathroom door not giving the Captain a second look. She had to get away from him, it, whatever it was.

She finally reached her door to the outside. In such a frightening predicament, it made feel that her room was larger and the door farther away. Her fingers were numb, and it was difficult for her to push the exit button, but it wouldn't open the door. But after several tries it finally released her.

The chilly resequenced air gave Hoshi goosebumps. She about flew down the corridors in search of anyone, any life to just make contact with. To tell of what has happened to the Captain.

Liz Cutler was walking down the corridor, head down reviewing the scans Dr. Phlox took from the black stone. It had traces of larva trails drolling from it, like it had just come from a swamp. But that wasn't even the most strangest feature of all. This black stone, well it shouldn't even be called that any more because stones are solid and hard. This black object was soft and mushy. Not like jello-tin, but like a balloon filled with pudding, but half way, because it sagged on a few sides. This thing was changing all the time. It even moved when touched, and then later bled.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: While investigating an abandoned black stone, the crew is suddenly in the path of an extremely dangerous alien life form, which has possessed the Captain.

Note to reader: Little here, this fanfic may contain some fowl language, in the purpose of character development. Some violence for the purpose of the story itself. This is a little Halloween story, from me to you. Please review.

**Note to reviewers: My thanks to RadcliffePotter, Begoogled, Laurence01110, and LadyRainbow.**

Boogiemen Of Alpha Ten A Halloween Story By: SCLittleSara Chapter Six

The floor was cold and hard on her feet, but she didn't care. She had to get help. And when she heard foot steps coming toward her she about jumped out of her skin. It was Liz Cutler.

Liz gasped and ran toward the drenched woman. "Oh my God, Hoshi, are you alright! What happened!?" The poor woman was gasping for air and trembling. Her cheeks were pail and tear stained.

She could bearly speak. Breathing was even difficult. She new what to say, but she could barely think of the words, her mind was like mush. She grasped Liz's arm "Help" was the only word that she could manage saying until she calapsed.

Liz was now trembling. She ran to the com panel to contact Dr. Phlox and Lt. Reed.

Seven minutes later

The medical team took Hoshi to sickbay, while Liz told Lt. Reed what had happened. "She just said 'Help' then she killed over. She seemed so frightened."

Reed needed to know what happened to prevent later occurrences. "She didn't tell you what happened to her. Ensign, if I don't know what is going on here, I can not protect this crew."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sir, that was all. I wish I had more for you, but that was all she said."

Reed nodded. "Has anyone informed the Captain?"

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: While investigating an abandoned black stone, the crew is suddenly in the path of an extremely dangerous alien life form, which has possessed the Captain.  
Note to reader: Little here, this fanfic may contain some fowl language, in the purpose of character development. Some violence for the purpose of the story itself. This is a little Halloween story, from me to you. Please review. 

**New Note to reader: For those of you that review, I need some suggestions for my next story.**

Boogiemen Of Alpha Ten A Halloween Story By: SCLittleSara Chapter Seven

It took the doctor three minutes to revive Ensign Sato and another 10 to get a word out of her that made any since. She kept repeating "In the shower, in the shower. And the eyes, Oh God, his eyes!" She always screamed the eyes part and started sobbing.

While the doctor was with her, Lt. Reed went looking for the Captain to give him the report.

He checked every where he thought the man might be, even the Captain's quarters, but to no avail. So, he went to the bridge and asked T'pol to locate his bio sign.

The Captain was in Hoshi's quarters.

Reed went to the com "Security, this is Lt. Reed. Report to D deck section C and wait for me there."

The wills started turning in Reed's head. 'Has the Captain gone mad. What in bloody hell was Capt. Archer doing in the ensigns quarters.' The trail of his chilly thoughts kept him company, while he gathered the security personnel and marched toward Hoshi's door.

He entered the clearance code and the door slid open. The room was dark and silent, except for the neglected light from the bathroom. The air was so icy cold that he could see his breath. The two ensigns with him seemed nervous, jumpy. Reed pulled out his faze pistol, really just to give him comfort.

"Sir." It was one of the two men accompanying him, Ensign Jay. "Are you planning on using that?"

"Just a precaution." He motioned Ensign Robert Jay toward the bathroom. They both walked near it to take a peek in side.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: While investigating an abandoned black stone, the crew is suddenly in the path of an extremely dangerous alien life form, which has possessed the Captain.

Note to reader: Little here, this fanfic may contain some fowl language, in the purpose of character development. Some violence for the purpose of the story itself. This is a little Halloween story, form me to you. Please review.

Boogiemen of Alpha Ten A Halloween Story By: SCLittleSara Chapter Eight

The floor was covered in glass and black splotches that looked similar to blood, but so much thicker. Other than the mess on the floor the bathroom was empty.

"Do you really think the Captain is in here?" one of the ensigns inquired. Reed was tired of playing 'Find the Captain.' "Captain Archer, are you in here?!"

A sick gargling sound came from the door behind them. It sounded almost like a cackle drowning in oil. "I am sorry gentlemen, he is not home." Suddenly, both ensigns were grabbed from behind and thrown against the ceiling. The ceiling was covered in a terrible black ooz capturing both men, like a fishing net from hell. When the men began to scream, the black slime silenced them by filling both their mouths with itself.

The man of where the voice originated from stepped into the sterile light of the bathroom. What Reed saw there will haunt his dreams for as long as lives.

It was a strange and frightening, dark version of the Captain. His skin was graffiti ed with black lines. 'His veins are rivers of that shit.' But the eyes were the worst. The iris and even the whites were completely black. But two tiny yellow lights stared back at him, like two burning colas shining from the very pit of hell.

Reed's hands were shaking like maracas. "Who the hell are you?!"

It smiled an alien smile that had no business of being on that face. "The boogieman."

-TBC-

****

**_Coming Soon by SCLittle_**

**_By the Clock of Knock _**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Summary: This story takes place after Horizon. While investigating an abandoned black stone, the crew is suddenly in the path of an extremely dangerous alien life form, which has possessed the Captain.

Note to reader: Little here, this fanfic may contain some fowl language, in the purpose of character development. Some violence for the purpose of the story itself. This is a little Halloween story from me to you. Please review.

Boogiemen Of Alpha Ten Story By: SCLittle

Chapter nine

It was a dream. No, a nightmare. It had to be. The midnight ooze that was alive and on the ceiling above him, the moans of his fellow crewmen, and most of all the black alien eyes and mockingly cruel smile on his Captain's face. No, this thing standing before him was certainly not his Captain. "No more games." Reed pointed the faze pistol at the imposter and gritted his teeth in both anger and hatred. "Release my boys or you are going to discover a new level of pain, whoever the bloody hell you are!"

The little yellow lights in the Captain's eyes turned bright red. "I suggest, Lieutenant Reed, that you lower that weapon, before you get yourself into more trouble."

"The hell I am." The wheels in Reed's head began to turn faster and faster. Things were starting to add up. "It was you. What the hell did you do to her, you basterd?! What did you do to Hoshi?!"

"I didn't harm Ensign Sato. She was merely frightened, a pathetic emotion you humans seem to have. But if you do not believe me go ahead and shoot. But if I were you I wouldn't use the stun setting." He was smiling again, just gleefully.

He considered this. His eyes went to his faze pistol and he set it to kill. And then it hit him, what if he shot the thing and both the alien and the Captain died. He wanted that alien dead, but for what cost, the Captain's life. It was too high a price.

The alien saw defeat written on Reed's face. He would not risk his Captain's life. Pathetic. He gave the sniveling worm a chance to be a man, and just look at him. The armory officer can't even protect his own people. A mere child playing soldier. What a waste of physical existence.

Reed lowered his weapon. "If I shoot you I could kill the Captain. That's what you want me to do, isn't it."

The smile was back and the red light went to yellow again. "Perhaps. But enough talk, there is much to do. Let's visit the good Doctor, shall we." He entered the opening mechanism and walked out.

The door was still open and he could still see the Captain standing right outside of the door. Then he heard him say "Coming or are you just going to run there and make a mess of yourself?" Reed thought he was talking to him, until he saw the black ooze on the ceiling lower the unconscious crewmen, then flow towards the door and exit. "Lieutenant, are you coming? And don't worry about your crewmen, they will be fine in a few hours."

'Yeah, right.' But Reed had not choice. As he followed behind both possessed Captain and his pet ooze, Reed was trying to come up with a reason of why this thing was here. 'Tpol and Dr. Phlox could figure it out They both had a scientific mind.' He was sure about that, but will there be enough time. Why did he feel that time was not on their side, here.

-----Back in Sickbay--------

Hoshi could speak now. The fear had diminished quite a bit in the presence of both Phlox and Liz Cutler. "I'm tell you, something has happened to Captain Archer. That man in my bathroom wasn't him. Oh GOD, Liz, you must believe me." Tears and the shakes were returning. "I know my imagination is a little over active sometimes, but this was real. Liz, you know the color of the Captain's eyes, right." She was clinching Cutler's fingers now, while they sat on the bio bed together.

This was frightening Ensign Cutler more than she would care to admit. "Green."

"Yes, yes green, but today in the corridor they were black, Liz. Black. And...and his hand were so cold. He didn't even have a sent to him."

"What?" 'What was she saying?'

"Do you remember that day when we were studying that plant that talked and he had a scratchy throat and you gave him a piece of hard candy? And it was cinnamon and he liked it so much you gave him a big bag of it for his birthday, which made you Sheri come up with the secret nick name of 'Hot Lips.'"

Liz was trying hard not to laugh. It was true, though they'd never admit it, even if tortured. "Sshh, yeah, I remember."

"Liz, he didn't smell of anything." Hoshi was shaking so much now, that Liz held her to try and calm her down. "How can anyone not smell of anything?"

Dr. Phlox heard the Sickbay doors open and decided to leave the two alone for a few minutes. He closed the curtain and went to great the new arrival.

-------Behind the curtain------

Hoshi was scaring Liz and that took a lot. "It's going to be alright."

The quiet hit Hoshi like a ton of bricks. "Liz, can you here anything? Why is it so quiet?"

That was wearied. All sound seemed to have dissipated, like they were in a vacuum. "Where's Phlox?"

-TBC-


End file.
